Sadocu's Amazing Adventure
by XxBlades-of-bloodxX
Summary: I wrote this story about a girl named Sadocu, daughter of Sango and Miroku, and her friends who have adventures and how they survive the Feudal Era times
1. The Beginning

1My name is Sadocu and I live in Feudal Era, Japan. I've recently discovered that I have a magical kimono. Nobody knows about this besides my brother, Mirochu and my friend, Ayame ,but recently I've been attacked by all kinds of creatures because of this robe. Even my brother wants it! This is how it all started..

When I was 9, my mom died of a sickness. Before she died she gave her kimono to me. My brother and me became enemy's because of this. Since I had no family to live with Ayame let me stay with her and her family. I was very thankful.Before we knew it, 9 years had passed. Me and Ayame were both 18.I still had my mom's kimono. I wore it everyday for the past 9 years.

One day, me and Ayame decided to take a walk through the Mystic Forest. Everything was fine until we were attacked by a demon. Me and Ayame were scared. We tried to run be it was too fast. We backed away as he walked closer and closer. He the said, " Give me the robe"! I was to frightened to talk, but then Ayame asked , "Why do u need it, it's just a kimono"! The demon snapped, "Shut up foolish human! I want it for it's magical powers"! Then I spoke up, "What do you mean magical powers"? Then he yelled, "Just give me the robe"!!! Suddenly he ran toward us. I pushed Ayame aside and slapped my hands together. Out of thin air he disappeared. I asked Ayame, "Did you see that"?? She nodded and got up. I realized that it was magical. Me and Ayame read this in a book once. We were stunned. I asked her, "Can we forget this ever happened She nodded. As we walked home I reached into the kimono and showed her the piece of paper I found in it last week. It had words written on it. We guessed they were commands for the kimono. We were to tired to read them all so we just went home.

I woke up in the middle of the night from a cool breeze. I looked at the window and it was still dark out. I said , "Ayame, you up?" No answer. I got up to see if she was in her bed and she wasn't there. I walked to the kitchen but on my way there the front door was wide open. I also found a note on the floor, it read, "Give me the kimono or the girl gets it". I froze. I knew exactly who it was.

As I was putting on my kimono I heard someone screaming. It was Ayame and she kept screaming, "Sadocuuu"!! I ran outside and followed her screaming voice. It was coming from near the river. Suddenly the screaming stopped. I ran as fast as I could and finally I saw Mirochu. I also saw Ayame tied to a tree and when she saw me she said in relief, "Sadocu, you made it". Then Mirochu turned around and pulled out his sword. I went into a fighting stance. He laughed, then said, "You will never beat me little sister"! Then he ran toward me and I ran closer to the river. I pulled out the piece of paper with the commands on it and chanted one of them. Suddenly water shot out of the kimono. It pushed Mirochu into the river. He yelled, " I will get my revenge Sadocu"! I went over and untied Ayame. She hugged me and said, " Your always there for me". I whispered back, " That because were friends and friends protected each other". We began to giggle. We walked back to the house as the sun slowly rose into the morning sky.


	2. Kyo, The Priest

1It's been one week since all that happened to us so we took a long walk through the Mystic Forest without any worries, because we had the magical robe and Ayame got a sword. As we were walking we came upon the Sacred Tree. We saw the most amazing thing. There was a girl attached to the tree. Her name was Inugome, the half demon. The daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. My mom and dad were Miroku and Sango. Sango and Kagome were best friends and me and Inugome were too. Inugome was sealed to the tree by Kyo, the son of Kikyo. Kyo still lives in this village too. Me and Ayame suddenly got a plan.

We walked over to Kyo's house. He was outside raking the leaves. We waved and walked over. Me and Ayame asked at the same time, "Will you free Inugome from the sacred tree"? He froze and looked at us like we were crazy. Then he said, "If I did that she'd kill me for sealing her in the first place". Suddenly we heard a scream from the forest. All of us ran to the forest.


	3. Inugome, Kenshin, and Michiru

1 When we got there, there was a boy being attacked by a millipede demon. I said, "Oh-no". I ran over and did the barrier spell. The demon disappeared, but then we heard a thumping noise. Inugome was awakening. We all stared at her. She woke up but was still attached to the tree. I ran over and hugged her, "Oh, Inugome I missed you so much". I tried to pulled out the arrow but it wouldn't budge. I asked Kyo but he just walked away. Ayame tried but it still didn't work. Then the boy looked up at me and I said, " Can you please help me?" He replied, "Sure it's the least I could do after you saved me". He walked over and tried to pull it out but it just disappeared. "Thank you" Inugome said happily. "So what's your name?" I asked him curiously. "Kenshin" he replied. "I'm Sadocu, this is Ayame and Inugome". We all stared at him, he stared back. "What's with the weird clothing?" Ayame finally said. "Oh, this is my school uniform" he said. "Ummm ok..." I said. " So where am I exactly?" he questioned. "In Feudal Era, Japan" Inugome said annoyed. "Oh my.. I'm lost" He said in a worried tone. "Here come with us, maybe Lady Kikyo knows how you can get home!" I said while pulling on his hand.

We finally arrived at Lady Kikyo's house. We went inside and told her what had happened. She look at us and giggled. Then she told us this same exact incident happened when she met Kagome. She was pulled down the well by Mistress Centipede. The only way to get back was to go back down the well. She asked him if he would like to stay the night here and leave tomorrow morning. He agreed.

By night fall we all decided to spend the night under the sacred tree. Kyo came too because he was bored. We all told stories about our family. Inugome told the one where Kagome, her mom gave Sango the Jewel of Four Souls, which she gave to me before she died. The one thing that me and Ayame saw was that Kenshin kept staring at Inugome. We giggled but then Kyo was staring at me. Ayame saw that he was and leaned over to tell me that she thinks he likes me. I looked at her like she was crazy. Me and Kyo been friends since Inuyasha died which was 5 years ago. Inuyasha was like a father to me. He took care of me when my mom had to work. That's how I met Inugome. I looked at Kyo and he looked away while blushing. I caught myself blushing and tried to hide it but everyone noticed anyway. Everyone was laughing. While Kenshin was telling his story I heard something behind the tree. I told everybody I forgot to get something. As soon as I was out of sight I ran behind the tree unnoticed. I saw a shadowy figure and I jumped because it touch me. Then I heard a soft, warm voice just like Kagome's. It was saying, " Sadocu it's been so long".I whispered, "Kagome"? "Yep it's me" she said. I hugged her. Something was jabbing me in the back. It was her nails. "Dang woman you have long nails". "Yeah I know but you'll be surprised when u see me in the light". I took her hand and pulled her back to the others. Then I saw it. She had ears just like Inuyasha. Then I yelped, "You're a half demon"?! Inugome got up and ran over to me and asked, "What's goi-" then she saw Kagome. "Mom"! She said while hugging her. "I thought you went back to your time when dad died." She said carefully. "I did but they didn't remember me, so I came back." She replied. "But I can't stay or else Kikyo will kill me." She said sadly. "But, mom will I see you again?" Inugome asked. "Yes you will, I promise I'll come back" she said while tears filled her eyes. She kissed both me and Inugome on the forehead before running off. We both began to cry. Ayame heard us and ran over to us without asking what happened. She always seemed to know without us telling her.

A few hours passed and me and Inugome were ok so we all looked at the stars. When we were looking at them it suddenly got quiet. I looked at everybody and they were sleeping, except Inugome. Then I looked at where Kenshin was sitting earlier but he wasn't there. "Where's Kenshin ?" I asked Inugome. She just shrugged. Then her ears suddenly twitched. "What is it?" I whispered. "I hear voices" she said while getting up. "They're coming from the well" she said worriedly. We I hoped on Inugome's back and we ran to the well. It was Mirochu and he was about to push Kenshin down the well. Before you knew it I jumped for Kenshin but instead I got Mirochu. I landed on top of him. I looked deep in his eyes he looked back with sadness. "Why do you do this" I asked him while trying to hold back my tears. "I wanted to be mom's favorite, I wanted to get the kimono! But instead she gave it to you!" he replied. "I'm sorry"I said as I ran up and hugged him. Inugome and Kenshin left. "I never wanted to be your enemy, I wanted to be with you fighting demons side by side!"I said while softly crying. " Sadocu, I didn't want to be enemies either, my jealously just took over and I couldn't do anything about it." he whispered to me. "Can we be a family together again?" I asked while I wiped my tears. "Yes, we can Sadocu" He said while he let go of me. "But not right now I still have a few things to do" he said while he ran off. I smiled with hope but then I heard giggling. I turned around and it was Inugome and Ayame. They ran up and hugged me. "I'm so glad you and Mirochu are family again" Inugome said happily. "Me too" Ayame said tiredly. We walked back to the sacred tree and found the boys fast asleep. We saw them and passed out. It had been a long night.


	4. Kyo, the Romantic and Mei, the Fox Demon

1 I woke up from a cool breeze beating against my cheek. I opened my eyes and it was Kyo. My head was in his lap and he was staring dreamily at me. I rubbed my eyes. "Are any of the others up yet?" I asked tiredly. "No, not yet they are heavy sleepers though." I giggled silently. "So why are you embracing me like this?"I questioned him. " I dunno I wasn't thinking, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." he replied. "No, It's ok but we better wake up the others or else they'll never wake up." I said while I was interrupted by a familiar giggle. It was Ayame as usual. She was awake the whole time. Me and Kyo looked at her and blushed. "So, what were you guys up too?" she said while giggling. We both spat out, " Nothing!" " Whatever" she said trying not to laugh.

An hour later Kenshin was ready to leave. We were all sad, Inugome was about to cry too. Before he jumped down Inugome rushed over to him and gave him a hug. Me and Ayame giggled. She turned around and gave us the cold stare. We stopped. As he jumped down the well he yelled, "I'll come back soon"! Inugome's face was lighted with joy. After the we went by the river and had lunch. Kyo didn't come, he said he had better things to do then play around. As we were eating we heard screams from the village. We grabbed Kyo when we saw him walking and ran to the village. There was a huge demon attacking it. Ayame got out her sword and I got into a fighting stance. Kyo pulled out his bow and arrow while Inugome bared her fangs and claws. We all started running toward the demon but then it fell to the ground. They all looked at me like "what the". Then I saw Mirochu with a really big sword. The villagers cheered. Before I could say anything to Mirochu he was gone. Ayame came over and patted me on the shoulder. "Your brother is something, he's not like other humans. That sword had a great demonic power, I could sense it." she said suprised. "Yeah, I could too." I said to myself. We walked back to Ayame's house and settled down. We were wore out even though we didn't fight. I suddenly got an idea. I got up and ran into my room. I returned with the sacred jewel. I told them that I wanted to be a half demon. They all gasped. I told them I could change back if I wanted to. They sighed in relief. Right at that instant I swallowed it whole. Everyone stared at me. I felt my heart beat. I was transforming. After a few minutes I was a half demon. Looked at my claws, then I felt my head and I had ears! The only thing that that made the transformation was that I hang around Inuyasha so much that his demonic power rubbed off on me. I was so happy.

We decided to go for a walk around the town to see if anything was wrong. Kyo didn't go. He had to get food supplies for his mom so she could make dinner. Well as we were walking we noticed a strange guy in a unusual kimono, was following us. We turned around and he jetted off, but as soon as we started walking again he was behind us. Ayame yelped. "What do you want?" I asked uncomfortably. "I want the sacred jewel" he replied. I turned around and took a look at him. I noticed that he had ears just like Inugome and me. He also had silverish blue hair like her too. "Who are you" she said while turning. He laughed, then suddenly he transformed into a little fox demon. Ayame ran over and picked it up and just looked at him. "Awwww!" she said to us "Isn't he the cutest thing ever"?! Me and Inugome giggled."Hey, lady im not a boy, I'm a girl!" the fox demon said. "Aw, are u lost? What's your name?" she said while putting her down. "My name is Mei, and no I'm not lost. I don't have any parents. They died in a fight a year ago." Mei said sadly. "Oh, were sorry to hear that" I said while Ayame was sniffling. "We'll take care of you, ok?" Ayame said in a instant. "Ok" Mei replied.

The next few hours went by fast. We were all practicing our techniques and before you knew we were perfect at them. Mei had the best ones. She could do fox magic just like her dad, Shippo. This kept us occupied for hours. Before we knew it, it was dark out and we all went home except Inugome. She had nowhere to stay. So we let her spend the night with Me, Ayame, and Mei. We couldn't sleep, we were talking about how our parents all met and their special powers. We were up until the sun started rising then we all passed out.

We all woke up from a knock on the door. Ayame went to see who it was and when she opened the door she yelped happily. I got up to see what she yelped about and it was Kenshin. Me and Ayame ran up and embraced him tightly. " What are you guys yelping about?" said Inugome sleepily. She looked up and saw Kenshin and started blushing. He did the same. Me and Ayame giggled quietly. Inugome tried to say something but was interrupted by someone who was yelling in the village. We quickly got dressed and ran to see what was going on. When we arrived at the village there was a demon, but it wasn't just any demon it was Inugome's half uncle, Sesshomaru. Ayame,of course, started blushing. (She was in love with him) He was trying to find someone. You could tell from the look on his face. He look very worried and sad. He suddenly spotted us and started heading toward us. Inugome started growling, she never like Sesshomaru. He treated her like a mutt , just like he treated Inuyasha, her father. Sesshomaru stopped in front of Inugome. Inugome put her hand on her sword. "What do you want?" she asked meanly. "I need your help, Inugome" he said worriedly. "With what?! You're a demon and you need help from a hanyou? That's sad" she spat back. "I lost something that only a child from the demon lord of the East Lands, Inuyasha."

"_He was a lord?"_ I thought

"What do you mean" she said. "I lost the...Fang...of Inutaishou" he shuddered. We all gasped.


	5. Sesshomaru's Search and Koga returns

1We all walked back to the house only to find that Ayame's parents were fighting again, so we when to the Sacred Tree instead. We sat down and started asking Sesshomaru what had happen. He said sounding a little bit annoyed, " I was walking through the forest one day and was attacked by another demon that look like Inuyasha. He wanted

my sword so he could revive his friends that he had lost long ago." he paused then started to talk again. " We started to fight and after awhile he started to win, but the I did my Dragon Strike and he ran away. Later that night I fell asleep by a tree and that demon took my sword." he said faintly. He turned to Inugome and spoke softly, "Will u please help me" she was shocked to see this side of him. "Y-yes" she said sadly.

We all woke up early the next morning to find to missing sword. Inugome was in a bad mood she didn't understand why he need his sword back so badly. For some reason every time I look at Lord Sesshomaru was staring at me. "_Why is he staring at me? Doesn't he have a mate already... im sure he doesn't like me...does he?" _I thought nervously. After a long day of running and fighting off demons we decided to stop and rest. Me, Ayame, Mei, and Inugome thought going to the springs would be a good idea so we left Sesshomaru and Kenshin alone. As we were getting ready to take our baths we were attacked by wolf demons. Ayame tried not to scream but she did anyway. Obviously Sesshomaru heard it because in a instant he was there. For some reason the wolves didn't attack us after this handsome wolf demon arrived. I was guessing he was the leader. He came over to me and took my hand and said," What's your name young maiden?" "Sadocu" I replied shyly. In the background I heard Sesshomaru growling quietly before he left. " I'm Koga, Prince of the Wolf Demons and when I spot a woman I want I make her my mate" I yelped. "Wolves mate for life, ya know?" I tried to back away but he grabbed my waist tightly so I couldn't escape. Ayame nearly fainted but Inugome held her up. "_Why must this happen to me? I already love someone but I just wonder does he love me back?" _I pondered. Suddenly the Wolf Demon jumped in the air with me in his arms. "KYOOOOOOO!!" I scream helplessly knowing that he wasn't near.

Koga took off and I heard Ayame screaming my name. I was going so fast her voice suddenly disappeared. At that moment I had smelled Kyo's scent. It became stronger and stronger the further we move. Koga stopped and I kicked free. I ran away from him knowing he would catch me. After awhile I looked behind me only to find Koga asking me "You love someone else don't you?"

"Yes...I need to find out if he loves me first before I tell him how I feel."

"Oh... so I guess I have no chance with you..."

"No...sorry, but I know someone who likes you"

"Who..."

"Do you remember Ayame"

"Yeah, I liked her"

"She still likes u too, but after she thought you died she turned into a half demon"

"Wait, was she that girl that was scream your name?"

"Yep"

"Wow she is soo beautiful"

"She'll be your mate for sure"

Me and Koga walked back to where the others were. Ayame rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. She suddenly got a clear shot of Koga. She screamed happily and ran over to kiss him. As they began to kiss, me and Inugome started giggling. "I thought you died" Ayame said. "I went to find someone but turned out he was already dead" he replied. "I thought I'd never see you again" she whispered. " Same here, but since were back together I have something to ask you". "Yes" she said excitedly. "Will you be my mate?" "Yes of course!" Me and Inugome started giggling loudly. Then me, Ayame and Inugome started prancing around. "Women..." Kenshin, Sesshomaru, and Koga all spat out at the same time.

I smelled Kyo again and this time it was really strong. I told everyone I would be right back but Inugome and Ayame came along anyway. I found Kyo in the hills picking herbs. "Kyo!" I said while running up and embracing him. "Sadocu! I'm so glad you're here. I have good news."he said while blushing. "My mom release my hanyou form and I'm a half-demon too now!"he said happily. I looked deep in to his yellow amber eyes and said, " I knew something was different about you" We both giggled. Suddenly Kyo grabbed me and started kissing me. I blushed and I heard Inugome and Ayame giggling in the background, we ignored them. We looked in to each other eyes and Kyo said " Will you be my mate?" "I thought you'd never ask"


	6. Kikyo, Our New Enemy

1The next morning, Ayame and Koga were gonna go to the mountains to find a place to mate, they would be back in a couple of weeks. Sesshomaru went to his dad's grave. He said he'd be back in a few weeks, too. As we said our goodbyes me and Kyo went to the village to go tell Lady Kikyo the great news.

When we arrived she didn't seem to be in the hut. We looked around the forest and found Inugome and Kenshin by the sacred tree with Kikyo. She had her arrow out and it was pointed toward Inugome. "_She must of snuck here when we went to the village"_ I thought. Inugome couldn't move,she was too scared. "Is mom going to seal Inugome to the tree" Kyo said trying not to get his mom's attention. It didn't work she turned her head and started talking, "Kyo, I must seal her! She's Inuyasha's flesh and blood. She's gonna betray you like Inuyasha did to me!" Suddenly she shot the arrow, but it didn't hit Inugome. At the last moment Kenshin jumped in front of Inugome and pushing her to the side. "KENSHIN!!!!!!!" Inugome screamed. He fell on his knees then on his back. "I'm so glad you didn't get hurt" Kenshin said before he blacked out.It shot him in the stomach. Inugome tried to pull it out, but it rejected her. Kikyo stood there in daze, "That's pitiful, you require the protection of a mortal?"Kikyo said as she walked off. Inugome wanted to attack her but she didn't want to leave Kenshin's side. Kyo tried to pull the arrow out and it disappeared. Kenshin was bleeding badly. Inugome tore off a piece of her kimono and rapped it around his wound. They went back to the village and got some herbs. Kenshin's wound stop bleeding and he was going to be okay but it was going to take along time to heal. Inugome never left his side she wouldn't let anyone else touch him. Since that day Inugome, me, Kyo , and Kenshin were enemies to Kikyo. Inugome wanted to kill her but she'd have to wait.


	7. Inugome and Kenshin, Together at last

1After a long two weeks , Kenshin was healed. We were all happy especially Inugome. Me and Kyo went on a walk though the forest to give Inugome and Kenshin some alone time. When we got back we heard Kenshin talking to Inugome so we eavesdropped. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kenshin."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here if you didn't take care of me"

"I had to It was an instinct and you risked your life for mine so it's the least I could do"

They giggled, "I have to ask you a question."Kenshin said nervously

"Yes?"

"Would you do me the honors of being my wife?"

"Yes! Definitely!" she replied happily.

Me and Kyo laughed out loud on accident and Inugome heard. She rushed over with a smile on her face. Me and Inugome pranced around again. The guys just stared. e and Inugome couldn't stop talking about what we should do for the weddings and the guys were talking about random things.

"Man, Sadocu's birthday is in 2 days and I don't know what to get her" Kyo said lazily. "I got her a rare beaded necklace" Kenshin said. "How'd you know her birthday was coming up?" Kyo said while rubbing his eyes. "Inugome told me" He replied. "Oh" Kyo said with a grin on his face. After me and Inugome were done planning we decided to go to the store. We bought kimono dresses and lots of jewelry. When we were walking through the forest the smelled Koga and Ayame but her scent was slightly different. They followed the scent straight to the house. They saw Ayame outside waiting for us. When she spotted us she ran toward us and gave us a bear hug. We noticed that she got her demon form back. We were all happy. Inugome told Ayame the great news and she started laughing in a happy way. "Ugh! Inugome you reek with the stench of blood" Ayame said ominously."Did Kenshin get hurt? " Ayame asked quietly. "Yeah, but he's better now." she replied. Ayame just smiled sweetly. "I'm so tired" I yawned. "Let's go to bed" Ayame said. We all said ,"night" and went to bed.


	8. Tessaiga and The Transformation

1The next morning Mei ran off to her honw town to go live with her friend we were all sad and we didn't wanna watch her leave so she left while everone was asleep.

I heard foot steps walking toward the front door. I walked quietly toward the noise. It was Kyo and he looked really worried. He was muttering to himself about something but I could hear what he was saying. After a few minuets he ran out the door. I ran after him and we ended up at the Sacred Tree. He stood there and chanted some words. Suddenly a blue flashed across the forest. I jumped back when he turned around. He had a sword in his hands. He was talking to himself and I heard him say, "Tessaiga" so I figured it was Sesshomaru's. I started feeling my heart beat in my chest. The sword was transforming me in to a Full Demon. Kyo he seen my red glowing eyes. He rushed over to me and hugged me. He knew what was happening and tried to stop it but I wasn't working. Then he started crying because he didn't want to lose me. I was fighting it as much as possible but it seemed impossible to beat the transformation. Suddenly I started changing back, but Kyo wasn't going to let go. He looked up at me with he's watery eyes and said, "Are you gonna be alright?" I giggled and replied," Yes, I'm gonna be alright." We walked back to the house while the sun was rising but we didn't go in the hut, we decided to stay outside and watch the beautiful sun rise

When I woke up a few hours later, i walked outside only to be face to face with all my friends. "Hey, Happy Birthday Sadocu!" Ayame and Inugome said at the same time. "So, your finally 19 and older then me." Ayame said with a giggle. "ell your Birthday is next month so you dont have to much more to wait" I said with a smile. Ayame and Koga got me a beautiful blue hair gem and Inugome and Kenshin got me a rare beaded necklace. Kyo got me the best present ever, he had made me a sword out of the strongest demon fangs ever. I was soo greatful.

Me and Kyo went for a walk to talk about last night. "I was soo scared, I didn't know what to do. I was helpless!" He said. "You were not helpless, it's just and instinct to all of us, and if you didn't have that instinct we both might not be here." I said. We laughed but someone else was laughing with us. We turned around only to be face to face with Sesshomaru. "Well, well, well, it seems somebody found my sword?" Seshomaru said in a annoyed tone. "Y-y-eah, I did" Kyo said. I could feel Kyo shaking. He was obvious he was scared. I giggled. "Sesshomaru, Here's your sword, now leave." Inugome said while she was running up. Sesshomaru took his recovered fang. He started walking the other way but then he turned around. He looked at Ayame who was right next to Inugome. Ayame gulped. "You ,girl, you like hanging around with these Half- demons?" He said finally. "Yeah, you got a problem with it?!" She said. He took a step closer and she jumped behind me. "Pfft, you hung around them so much, your acting weak and scared like them."He spat back. Inugome started growling so he walked away. "That basturd, who does he think he is?" Ayame spat. "Well, some Demons are cold-hearted to hanyou's like us, we were lucky that he didn't kill us just now cuz' of your attitude!" Inugome glared at Ayame. "I'm Sorry! Please forgive me! I couldn't help it though he was annoying me by talking to you guys that way" she said. " Well how bout' we all go home to make dinner!" I Said while grabbing Kyo's hand and pulling it. "Fine" He replied. "Do you guys wanna come? I feel like making something creative tonight." I said with a soft tone. "Sure, We'll help" Ayame said. So we headed back to the house.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER BUT VERY IMPORTANT!

1

Um, Since im not getting any reviews for this story im not gonna write another chapter until someone writes a review and whoever submits the first review will get to tell me what to write about in the next chapter! So, please write reviews!!!!!

Sincerely,

XxBlades-of-bloodxX


End file.
